Kisses
by underthegreensward
Summary: 52 different kisses.


They're driving home, Emily's hand in her own, the streets empty and dark except for the streetlights. Emily has been talking to her softly, but Paige is pretty sure she's fighting sleep now, the grip on her hand slowly loosening and no sound coming from Emily.

Lifting their hands, Paige presses a kiss to the back of Emily's. "Em, we're almost home, don't fall asleep now." Emily mumbles something that sounds like 'Okay' but turns her head to the window, scooting down in her seat.

Smiling, Paige kisses Emily's hand again.

* * *

"Em? Have you seen my pants?", Paige shouts from upstairs and Emily has to grin. "Have you checked the living room? Behind the couch? I only remember throwing them somewhere," she shouts, setting her glass back down.

She hears Paige running down the stairs, rushing past her and then bustling around in the living room. Paige mumbles something before hurrying into the kitchen and kissing her cheek quickly. "Thanks, babe. I gotta run. Love you."

Smiling, she waves after Paige. "Love you too."

* * *

She watches Emily doing her homework and sighs heavily to get Emily to look up, but she doesn't get a reaction. She gets up from the bed and walks over to the desk, resting her hands on Emily's shoulders. "How much more do you have to do?" she asks, playing with a curl of black hair and Emily leans back against her. "I just have to finish this."

Pouting, she steps in front of Emily, climbing into her lap, her arms sliding around Emily's neck. Hands settle on her waist, squeezing softly and she smiles. "How about a break?" Emily shakes her head. "How about I finish this and then we can do... other stuff?"

Her smile turns into a grin and she hums. "Alright. But hurry." Leaning in, Emily kisses the tip of her nose. "Oh, I will, trust me."

* * *

Paige is lying in bed, huddled under a blanket, a box of tissues next to her. She sniffles and coughs and Emily can't help the pout that sneaks onto her own face because Paige isn't feeling well. Climbing into the bed, she pulls Paige into her arms, kissing her forehead over and over again as Paige buries her face in her shoulder and she hopes it helps.

* * *

She's standing at the window, watching the raindrops running down the glass when Paige's arms circle her waist, and soft lips press against her neck. "What are you doing?" Paige asks with a whisper, pushing her own fingers between Emily's. "I don't know. It's raining." Laughing, Paige kisses her neck again. "I know it is. Movie and popcorn?" She nods. "Yeah, sounds good." With another kiss, Paige lets go of her to get everything ready.

* * *

Listening to her dad talk, she can feel Paige holding her hand tightly, her knee bouncing up and down while she nods with a friendly smile. When her dad excuses himself, Paige lets out a breath, looking nervously at her. She gives her a small smile, leaning closer to drop a sweet kiss on Paige's shoulder.

Paige tenses up for a second, then relaxes and whispers 'Thank you.'

* * *

She comes home tired, dropping her jacket onto the floor and kicking her shoes wherever, just to walk straight into Emily's arms. Resting her forehead on Emily's shoulder, she sighs and slips her hands into the warmth beneath soft fabric. "Long day?" She nods and kisses Emily's collarbone softly, because it's right in front of her. "Very long."

Emily plays with her hair and nuzzles her ear with her nose. "Bath or food first?" Humming, she kisses Emily again. "Bath," she replies and Emily nods, gently taking her hand to lead her to the bathroom.

* * *

"My shoulder hurts," Emily complains, rubbing it with her own hand, and Paige looks at her with a concerned frown. Getting up, she motions for Emily to lie down on the bed. "Take your shirt off, babe," Paige says before disappearing into the bathroom and Emily slips out of her top, smiling to herself.

Returning with a bottle of lotion, Paige straddles Emily's thighs, rubbing the cream into her shoulder softly. Emily shivers at the cold feeling and sighs when her back gets covered in kisses, Paige still massaging her shoulder gently, the pain in her shoulder slowly fading away.

* * *

She is bored and tired and cold and Paige is still doing things in their apartment, sorting movies and music discs in front of the TV. It's ridiculously adorable how she alphabetizes everything only to find out she likes it better when it's sorted by year.

But even if she loves watching Paige do cute things, she would rather cuddle with her because she is bored and tired and cold and Paige could help with all of those things. She wiggles her foot, taps her hand on the couch, plays with her phone but it all stays unnoticed. When Paige finally does get up, heading into the kitchen, she catches her hand to stop her.

She pulls Paige closer to her, slinging her arms around her waist and looking up. Paige's hands brush through her hair as she looks down at her. "What's wrong?" She shrugs and pouts a bit, sneaking her hands under Paige's shirt to touch the warm skin beneath it.

"I'm cold and bored and I want to cuddle," she mumbles, pushing the fabric of the shirt up to kiss Paige's stomach softly. "Okay, let me just get something to drink." Kissing her a few times more, she finally lets go, settling into the couch with a contend smile.

* * *

Paige is panting beneath her, a thin layer of sweat on her body and she has to grin, feeling Paige's thigh twitch against her. She nudges it softly, trailing upwards with her nose grazing the skin there until she reaches a hipbone, pressing a smiling kiss to it, their hands tangling together and Paige lets out a breathy laugh, pulling her up and on top of her.

* * *

"I don't want you to leave," Emily whispers, tightening the hold around her waist. Instead of answering, she leans back just enough to look at Emily. She brushes her hand over Emily's cheek, swallowing heavily at the tears in Emily's eyes. With a deep breath, she leans in, kissing Emily softly, feeling a tear run into their kiss.

Her heart sinks and she cups Emily's face before pulling back. "It's only for three weeks, Em. We can handle three weeks. We've handled more than three before. Okay?" She can feel Emily nod and kisses her again.

* * *

There is a knock on her room door and she looks around until she remembers that Madison went home for the weekend. Reluctantly, she puts her pen away and gets up, dragging her feet to the door. She combs her fingers through her hair and yawns, her hand curling around the door handle.

Finally, she opens it, ready to tell whatever dude to come back next week. But instead, she is met with a bright smile that she misses every day and her hands fall to her side. Emily's lips meet her own urgently and her own surprise turns into sheer happiness, her hands grabbing Emily's waist and pulling her inside.

She kicks the door close and grins into the kiss, slowly pulling away only to lean back in for a few more short kisses. "I heard you roommate is gone for the weekend?" Emily mumbles and her smile grows even bigger. "You heard right."

* * *

"Emily?" Paige asks from the kitchen table, but she doesn't look up from the cucumber she is cutting. "Yeah?" She hears Paige getting up, coming to stand right next to her. "Kiss me?" Paige's breath is warm against her cheek and she turns her head to the side to give her a short, soft, smiling kiss.

"Of course."

* * *

She is clenching her fists and glares at Emily, who seems just as pissed. They started fighting about her forgetting to pick up something at the post office again and they just argued about everything they normally don't argue about.

Now, they scowl at each other from across the room, a tense silence filling the room after everything they were pissed about has been said. The next thing she knows, is that she walks the few steps towards Emily, grabbing her by the front of her shirt to pull her into a hard kiss, putting all the anger that's left into it.

Emily kisses her back, spinning them around to press her against the wall, hands firmly grabbing her ass to pull her closer, lips pressing roughly against her own and maybe she is kinda glad they fought over stupid things.

* * *

She watches Paige wake up slowly, scrunching her nose up and rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. Smiling at the small yawn and the way Paige pulls the blanket higher and under her chin, she pushes messy hair out of Paige's face and leans in close.

"Good morning," she whispers with a small kiss, brushing her hand over Paige's cheek as she tries to look grumpy, the tiny, tired smile giving her away and gives her a mumbled 'Morning.'

* * *

Paige walks her home after practice, their hands swinging between them as they talk about their day. In front of her house, they stop and she leans in to brush a kiss over Paige's cheek as goodbye. She pulls away to go inside, but Paige doesn't let go of her hand and tugs on it until she is standing in front of her again.

Covering her lips with a gentle kiss, Paige squeezes her hand. "Night." She smiles and leans her forehead against Paige's. "Night."

* * *

She grabs her trig book from her locker and throws the rest of her stuff inside, pushing the door closed and turning around to see Emily and her friends approaching. Spencer goes to her own locker and the others stop.

Emily doesn't. Emily walks a few steps further, stopping in front of her and demanding a kiss, so she leans in and kisses her hello with a short peck. "Hey," Emily whispers, lightly tugging at her belt loop once. "Hey."

* * *

Everything is too busy, too stressful, too tiring with finals and planning their future and A and there is just not enough Emily to make it better. They've barely seen each other in the past week between all the stuff that's been going on and now Emily is clinging to her, arms slung around her waist tightly, face pressed into her neck.

She inhales deeply, trying to make the most of their little moment, feeling Emily's soft skin underneath her fingers. Emily's lips find hers, softly capturing them in a kiss that's finally more than just a quick peck between classes or a gentle kiss after school. It makes her notice just how much she missed being close to Emily, to simply spend time with her and do nothing.

Nothing but this.

She tries to tell Emily all of this with a kiss.

* * *

She wonders if Paige knows how she feels when she is with her. If she knows about the butterflies and the warmth inside of her. If she knows how her lips tingle after every kiss and if she knows that she feels safe with her. Safer than anywhere else. She wonders if she knows about her dreams, how, every night, she dreams about them. She wonders if she knows that her heart jumps at every 'Us' and 'We' and wants to hold her hand forever.

Paige smiles at her and she is at a loss of words, so instead of telling her all these things, she kisses her, hoping Paige understands.

"I love you."

* * *

Her lips press hard against Emily's, hands roaming and hips rolling. She feels her heart pounding and she her breath is short and loud as she pulls Emily closer to her, her tongue meeting Emily's.

Emily groans into her lips and she slips her hands up Emily's shirt, kissing her harder. She knows exactly what she wants, opening Emily's bra and walking them to the bed, pushing Emily onto it, their kiss never breaking.

She wants Emily.

* * *

She feels her gut clenching with worry, but it's nothing new. She can't remember the last time she wasn't worried at all. Her hold on Paige's waist tightens and she fights to keep her tears down. In all this mess, Paige is the only thing she has, the only thing that keeps her going. Taking a deep breath, she pulls back to look at Paige, cupping her face to bring her into a kiss.

She lets it linger, her eyes closed and a single tear escaping.

She needs Paige.

* * *

Paige hurries through the pouring rain, pulling Emily along with her, one arm above her head even though she knows it's pointless because she's already drenched. Suddenly, Emily stops dead in her tracks and Paige stumbles over her own feet before Emily pulls her in, resting her hands on her waist.

She leans in and Emily kisses her softly, laughing into her lips as the warm rain soaks their shirts and pants. A second ago, she was trying to get out of the rain at fast as possible, but now, with Emily kissing her, she doesn't care the least bit.

* * *

She loves the beach. She loves this beach. _Their_ beach. She runs her hand through the sand, drawing patterns into it and listening to the waves washing over the shore. Paige sits down next to her, one hand coming to rest on the small of her back. Grabbing a fistful of sand, she lets it trickle down Paige's naked legs, speckled with droplets of water.

She can hear Paige smile, the hand on her back moving in circles. Turning her head, she rests it on her knees and looks at Paige. She tries to breathe in everything, wishing for a way to catch all the smells, to trap them somewhere so she can never forget.

Paige's hand brushes over her face and she closes her eyes, feeling lips press against her own gently.

* * *

It's the end of a long, warm day and they are lying on one of the recliners by her pool, Emily snuggling into her chest. The sun is setting, coating everything in a dim, orange light, the sky above them turning black slowly. Emily shivers in her arms, nudging her chin with her nose and Paige dips her head down for a warm kiss.

* * *

She rubs her eyes and yawns, shifting closer to Paige. It's way too early to be sitting here, but Paige insisted that she has to see it at least once and since she fell asleep yesterday, they had to go again. It's worth it. She's never seen a sunrise so beautiful and close and with Paige's arm around her, it feels perfect, the pink and orange light grazing their faces.

Her hand rests on Paige's knee as she turns her head to look at her. "Thank you for showing me." Paige meets her gaze with a smile, squeezing her waist lightly and Emily leans in to kiss her, tired and happy.

* * *

"You're drunk," Emily yells over the music, slightly slurring and she shrugs. "So are you." Laughing, Emily nods and pulls her into the hallway where they can actually hear each other, but no one else is there and Emily looks ridiculously hot in this dress. There is no way she can stop herself, so she tugs her closer, kissing her hard and eager, their lips sloppy and the kiss everything but chaste.

She grins. Emily tastes like vodka and lemons.

* * *

Lazy Sundays are pretty amazing, she thinks, wrapped in Paige's arms and a blanket, the TV flickering and the wind outside shaking the trees. Knowing that Paige is on the verge of falling asleep, she rubs her feet along Paige's, pushing herself up a little bit to look into her face.

Then, she leans down, planting a kiss on Paige's lips, and her chin before lying down again, closing her eyes with a happy sigh.

* * *

Out of nowhere, Paige is kissing her and she is stunned into silence and rigidity, her eyes wide with shock. Lips press hard against her own, hands holding her face close and her mind is reeling. The girl that shoved her underwater, that seemed to hate her so much for being faster, for being gay, for being her, is kissing her hard, but at the same time soft.

So soft. Paige's lips are soft and her hands are soft and the kiss _feels_ soft. She relaxes and her eyes are about to close as she lets herself go and get lost in this. And then, it ends.

"Don't tell."

The car door slams shut and she asks herself what just happened and why did she like it?

* * *

It was a good night. A great night. The best night. For once, she didn't feel wrong. She felt like herself, like there is actually a way for her to feel good and a way to be with Emily. They walk next to each other and she looks at the ground, her heart pounding wildly. Stopping at Emily's car, she lifts her gaze slightly and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

Emily's car keys jingle and then, Emily kisses her warmly and her heart is about to burst. She feels herself following Emily's lips when they pull away and her breath hitches. When she opens her eyes, Emily is smiling at her, pulling her lips into her mouth and a sigh leaves her own.

She never thought anything would feel this good.

* * *

Paige flops down next to her, greeting her with a soft kiss. Ninety eight, she thinks, taking Paige's hand and offering her a piece of cake that Paige gladly accepts. "Hm, that's amazing. Thanks, Em," Paige mumbles around a mouthful and kisses her again. Ninety nine. "I'm sorry, I have to leave again, like, now. I'll pick you up for practice tomorrow."

As Paige moves to get up, she grabs her hand tighter. "Wait!" she says and pulls Paige back to her, giving her a soft, sweet and lingering kiss. "One hundred. Okay, now you can go." Paige looks at her with a frown before smiling and squeezing her hand. "Bye, babe."

* * *

She pulls Emily along with her, walking with fast steps because she _really_ needs to kiss Emily for more than just a second and for more than just a peck. Reaching her car, she opens the door to the backseat, waiting for Emily to hop inside. When she finally has, she follows suit, pushing Emily into the backseat and crawling on top.

Her lips meet Emily's, hot and needing, wanting more. She had to wait all night to do this, Emily teasing her for hours until they could finally leave the restaurant and their friends.

She dips her tongue into Emily mouth, her hands trying to touch everything, unbuttoning a shirt and pushing up a skirt because she can't wait until they're home.

* * *

Emily scoops some more ice cream into her mouth, squinting against the sun and Paige has to smile. "You have something there," she says, pointing at her own face to show Emily. Sneaking her tongue out, Emily tries to get it without success, looking at her questioningly. "Nope, still there."

She tries again and misses it a second time, so Paige laughs, leaning in to kiss her, her tongue sliding over warm lips to wipe the ice cream away. "There. Tastes good," she whispers, inches away from Emily's face, kissing her again.

* * *

Dragging her feet through the snow, she wraps her scarf a little tighter around her neck before taking Paige's hand and tangles their fingers together. She looks over at Paige whose face is barely peaking out between her hat and scarf and a snowflake settles on her reddened nose. Reaching up with her free hand, she wipes it away and leans over, pulling Paige's scarf down to give her a kiss on cold lips.

* * *

It's way too hot to do anything, Paige thinks and takes another sip of water. Emily is lying next to her, but still far away because there is no way that they can touch without starting to sweat like they've just run a marathon.

But as she looks over at Emily in her shorts and bra, breathing slowly with closed eyes, she can't help but lean over and kiss her, just long enough to feel the hot skin of Emily's lips. She falls back onto the mattress, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Heat waves suck."

* * *

"Winter sucks," she mumbles and buries her cold nose in Paige's neck. Laughing, Paige pulls her in closer, kissing her head and rubbing her back. "Stop complaining. At least we can cuddle and make out when it's cold."

Looking up, she grins at Paige until she gets a kiss that makes her feel warm and then hot hands start wandering beneath shirts.

Maybe winter doesn't suck that much.

* * *

Leaning against the tree behind her, Paige plays with Emily's hand in her lap, her eyes closed as she smiles up at the sun. Emily nudges her with her shoulder and she peeks one eye open, looking at her with a small grin. She sees Emily lean in and just as their lips are about to touch, she pulls away, so she is just out of reach.

Emily tries again and again and each time, she leans back until she is almost lying down, holding herself up with one arm. "Paige," Emily growls with a slight pout as she leans in again and she gives in, pressing a short kiss against Emily's lips.

But Emily was expecting more, so she follows her when the kiss ends and Paige smirks, giving her another kiss and another and another, till Emily grabs her face to keep her close and they fall to the ground.

* * *

She bounces on her heels in front of the train door, as it rushes into the station, people's shadows flying by. Adjusting the strap of her bag, she bites her lip, because she can't wait to see Paige. The train comes to a halt and her breath catches in her throat as the doors open.

Hurrying outside, she looks around, trying to find Paige. When she spots her, her heart almost bursts out of her chest and she walks faster, pushing through the crowd. Paige must have seen her, waving and smiling, taking a few steps towards her.

Finally, she is standing in front of Paige, in the middle of the train station, their hands finding each other, broad smiles stretched across their faces. Breathing out a "Hey." over the noises around them, she leans in, kissing Paige long and soft, not caring when someone bumps into her, because after weeks, she can kiss her again and nothing is going to stop her from doing just that.

* * *

The voices of Paige's family make their way to her, muffled and barely audible. She found Paige in the empty kitchen, leaning against the kitchen counter, a glass of water in her hand. "Everything alright?" she asks, slowly walking towards her. Paige gives her a smile and a nod. "Yeah, I just needed a break. Some quiet."

She lifts one hand to softly brush it over Paige's cheek, her other hand settling on her waist. "Your family is pretty loud," says with a grin and Paige laughs lightly, hooking a finger through Emily's belt loop and tugging her closer until their hips touch.

Nudging Paige's nose with her own, she smiles, tracing her thumb over Paige's jaw, pulling her in for a kiss. She forgets about all the people in the other room, Paige tasting like the apple pie they had for dessert and it's just the two of them.

* * *

She's talking to Shana and she doesn't even know why, she just nods her head while Shana goes on and on. She doesn't really mind it, but she was on her way to meet Emily at her locker and she'd much rather be there than here. Still, she smiles and occasionally gives a short answer, her thoughts constantly drifting to Emily.

All of a sudden, Shana stops talking and her eyes narrow the tiniest bit, staring past Paige. Before she gets the chance to turn around, a hand settles on her waist and she hears a voice. "Here you are. I was looking for you."

It's Emily. Smiling, she turns her head and Emily presses a kiss against her lips, maybe a bit too long and too hard for the hallway they're standing in, but she doesn't care, she lets herself sink into it with a smile.

When Emily pulls back, she opens her eyes and Shana is gone. She frowns and looks at Emily. "What was that about?" Shrugging, Emily takes her hand. "She was stepping closer to you by the second," she mumbles and Paige has to grin. "Was she?" Emily nods and kisses her again, this time soft and short. "Yeah, way too close."

* * *

Paige can hear her own heart beating in the darkness of their bedroom. She's staring at the ceiling, her brain clouded with regret, knowing that Emily is sleeping with her back turned towards her. It hurts and she knows it's her own fault. "I'm sorry."

There's no response. Of course there isn't, Emily is asleep. Still, she keeps going. "I should have told you sooner. I don't know why I didn't. I'm sorry, Emily. I love you." She hears the sheets rustle with Emily's movements and presses her eyes shut as her heart clenches.

"I love you too. Now, stop apologizing." She lets out a sigh of relief and turns to lie on her side, reaching out for Emily's face. When she finds it, she leans in for a kiss, hard and begging Emily to keep her, regret still settled in her mind.

* * *

The song stops, the lights turn off and they stop dancing. She turns around to look at Paige with a smile. Paige looks at their feet for a second, a shy smile on her lips, before she tangles their hands together again and gives her a soft kiss. It's short and barely more than a peck, but it lingers on Emily's lips, warm and tingling, and it's enough.

For now, it's enough.

* * *

The words of the minister reach her ears as dull sounds and she only knows what he's saying because they've rehearsed it many times. And honestly, right now, she doesn't care what he's saying, she'd rather just stare at Emily forever. Her hands almost move on their own when she slips the ring on Emily's finger, her eyes only looking down for a second to marvel at the view of Emily's hand before returning to Emily's face.

When the cold metal of her own ring is finally lodged on her hand and the minister speaks the last few words, Emily pulls her close and kisses her with all her love, people cheering around them.

This is their forever.

* * *

They're lying in bed, their faces inches apart, fingers drawing patterns into skin. Emily smiles, feeling safe and warm in Paige's arms. She closes her eyes, inhaling deeply and Paige's lips press against hers. Their kiss is slow and lazy, nothing but warmth and closeness. She can feel Paige smiling into her lips and she sighs, happy and content.

She'd be perfectly fine with doing this for the rest of her life.

* * *

She hobbles around, one shoe on, the other in her hand, trying to get it on, her jacket thrown over her shoulder. "Okay, babe, I have to hurry, I'll be back in about three hours. At least I hope so," she says, nearly falling over as her shoe finally slips onto her foot. "Alright, have fun," Paige answers from where she is sitting on the couch, typing out a paper.

She throws her jacket on and leans over the back of the couch to give Paige a quick kiss before she leaves. "Bye. Love you." Nodding, Paige hums and touches her hand, not looking up from her laptop. "Love you too." Smiling, Emily hurries out the door.

* * *

With each step, her heart pounds a little bit louder, a little bit harder, and she has to take a deep breath. The water of Paige's pool provides the only light, tinting everything in a light blue. She tells Paige what she now makes of that night, carefully stepping even closer. When Paige looks down and she moves her hand to her cheek, her heart feels like it's being squeezed and she hopes Paige won't notice her sweaty palm.

She kisses her and understands why she felt so nervous. She was worried that it might have changed, but there's a warmth that settles in her stomach and her heartbeat speeds up some more, and she realizes how much she has missed this.

After all this time, kissing Paige is still the same.

* * *

They walk to the parking lot together, hand in hand, stopping in front of Emily's car. She blinks against the sun and smiles at Emily, giving her a quick kiss. "Later," she says with another peck, letting go of Emily's hand, opening the door for her. "Later," Emily mumbles into her lips before climbing into the car.

* * *

She watches at Emily paces around the room, biting her lip with a worried frown, stopping every now and then to bounce on her heels, glued to the spot. Sitting up, she swings her legs over the side of the bed and when Emily passes her again, she grabs her arm and pulls her into her lap.

Resting her hands on Emily's waist, she holds her tightly and leans up for a kiss before Emily can say anything. She kisses her, long, soft and warm, trying to make Emily stop worrying and pacing and thinking, even if it's just for a couple of seconds, maybe minutes. Her hands trail up and down Emily's back, slowly feeling her relax into her touch and the kiss with a sigh and Paige has to smile.

This always works.

* * *

Pressing Paige harder against the pool wall, she grips the edge of it behind her, her legs wrapping around Paige's hips. She grins into the kiss, feeling Paige grabbing her ass, little waves moving around and against them. Her tongue sneaks out, tracing Paige's lips until they open and their tongues meet, hot and wanting, Paige's hands squeezing and her own hips rolling.

It tastes like chlorine and Paige's kisses and she wants more, impatiently kissing Paige harder, their tongues sliding against one another.

* * *

The sun is shining brightly, just enough to warm the skin exposed to it. They decided to enjoy the years first sunshine together, sitting outside and having a picnic. Now she has her head in Paige's lap, listening to the birds and the light wind.

She turns to look up at Paige, bringing one hand up to shield her eyes from the sunlight. She squints and sees Paige smiling down at her, running fingers through her hair.

She puckers her lips and takes Paige's hand into her own, closing her eyes until Paige leans down to kiss her.

* * *

"Why did you turn the light off already?" she asks, trying to find Emily's hand. "Because I'm gonna be too lazy to move later." She laughs, pulling on Emily's sleeve to bring her closer. "Give me a kiss." Emily lets out a sigh, feeling around with her hands. "Em, that's not my face," she smirks, and Emily's hand gives an extra squeeze. "I know, but it was on my way." She laughs again, her own hand finding it's way under Emily's top.

Emily touches her way up, from her chest over her neck to her jaw. Lips meet her face, avoiding her lips until she groans and Emily gives in, softly kissing her.

* * *

She wakes up to the smell of coffee and french toast and climbs out of bed, rubbing her eyes as she drags herself into the kitchen. Plummeting onto a chair, she barely registers the good morning kiss Paige gives her as she sets a plate full of food in front of her.

"Good morning, babe," Paige says, kissing her again, and she gives her a tired smile. "Morning. Coffee?" Without another word, Paige hands her a full mug.

* * *

"I love you," she whispers, trailing her fingertips over Paige's face, leaning their foreheads against each other. She takes a deep breath, inhaling this moment and slowly leans down to kiss Paige, softly, holding her as close as she can.

Her heart beats steadily, but still, it gives a tiny flutter when Paige pulls her closer and deepens the kiss.

"I love you too."


End file.
